When Anko gets drugged
by YourichiFan1590
Summary: anko gets drunk, hurt, and manipulated...kurenai causes a a lot crud...people get in the way...what can go wrong?


Disclaim- I don't own Naruto or anything in it!

J(Jasmyn)-Hello people! I'm back! So….yeah just so you know I don't own Naruto or anyone in it so yeah…

S(Sydney)-JUST GET ON WITH IT! Don't bore these people with your rubbish!

J-Shut up! I'll get on with it when I'm ready!!

S-sooo in a million years?!?

J-…you know you're a very mean person right?

S-Yeah I know…

J-ok just letting you know…SO On with the story!

Chapter 1:Love at First Sight

Kurenai has always had a dream to be with Anko. But she knew that if she wanted to be with her she had to take a lot of risks and use lots of tricks. Kurenai had a plan but she it would have to take a while. She had to do this slowly. All she had to do was use her own blood in a potion and put it in her sake. And that was easy because they went out drinking every night. This she did for about 10 weeks. All she needed was one more week then Anko was hers.

"So Kuri, what do you think about us going out to eat then go get sake? I haven't eaten for a few hours." When /Anko got a sweet smile from Kurenai she grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a sushi-go-round restaurant.

"Kuri? I think were going to have a good time tonight! What do you think?" She asked when they sat down.

"Yeah I think we'll have a good time." 'Shit why can't I talk to her! This is nothing different from what we do every week!' Anko grabbed some salmon wrap and Kurenai got some California rolls. After a few minutes of eating in silence Anko didn't like it. So she thought of a way that would get her friend to talk to her more.

"Hey Kuri? Do you like Asumi? You know he looks at your ass right?" Anko claimed. "Do you look at him?" Anko laughed when she saw Kurenai chocked on her food. She handed Kuri some water and she took it and drank it gladly.

"Why do you think that I like him?"

"Well I don't know I just thought you would you know. Cause you guys always hang out and talking or you guys are 'training' together. So I was just wondering.

"Well don't worry I don't like him. AND all we do is TRAIN and talk about our STUDENTS!" Anko was surprised when she got all defense. When Kuri realize she said that kinda loud she blushed.

"OH! So you do like him! You want me to help you get him in your arms?" She said with a little grin. Kuri got up and paid for what they ate and took Anko's hand and led her out to get sake. She wanted to end this and get Anko for herself. On the way Anko just keep asking about her and Asumi and when they got to the bar Kuri asked Anko to not talk about it and when Anko saw she didn't want to talk about sh dropped it.

When they got done drinking sake (and Kurenai put the potion in her drink) Kurienai was taking anko home when Anko turned right in front of her face.

"Hey I'm going to sleep at your house tonight ok? I want to spend more time with you."

"S-s-ure Anko. Come on then." When she turned towards the direction of her own house she got stopped by Anko again.

"Can you carry me? I feel like I'm going to fall." When Kurenai remembered how much Anko drank she opened her arms and Anko went right in them. To Kurenai's surprise Anko felt really light. "You ready?"

"No." Then she moved around to wrap her legs around her friend's waist and her arms around her neck. Then Anko put her head right into Kurenai's breast. "Now I am."

All she could think about was what she was going to do. She lived far away so she knew she had time to think and Anko was already fast asleep. When she decided to stop thinking about t ad let things run their course she was already in front of the house. She then got her key and opened the door to her house and woke Anko up. "Anko? Were here. Wake up."

"K. Where am I going to sleep Kurenai?"

"You could sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." 'I'd better not rush this that would be bad.' When she made her way to go get her some stuff out of the closet she was stopped by a sleepy Anko.

"Sleep with me. Its your house after all." Kurenai just couldn't think. She knew that if they slept together that might end up bad and if she didn't she would regret it. But before she knew it she was on the bed with Anko snuggling against her. But lucky she was asleep and Kurenai just went to sleep as well so she didn't have to think about it.

J-so so so so so so how do you like it???

S-I thought something good was going to happen…

J-…there you go again! Why don't you just shut up! It's just the first chapter!

S-your point is?

A(Anko)-I thought I would get hurt! Why do I have to be drugged???

J and S-……………

A-well!!!!!

S-**points to J** SHE DID IT! **Runs for her life**

J-ummm ok then ummmm **RUNS and yells **R and R if you can please!

A-HEY!!!!! Get back here and answer my question!!!**Follows J and S**


End file.
